kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Đại từ phản thân
thumb Đại từ phản thân là loại đại từ phản chiếu lại chính chủ từ của câu. Chúng ta đã học các loại đại từ nhân xưng (đứng làm chủ từ và túc từ), đại từ sở hữu và tính từ sở hữu, cách viết đại từ phản thân kết hợp các loại đó. Các đại từ phản thân Self có nghĩa là “bản thân”, và ta thấy khi thì dùng tính từ sở hữu (my, your, our) khi thì dùng đại từ túc từ (him, her, it, them) kết hợp với chữ self.Với các đại từ số nhiều We, You, They, ta dùng chữ selves (số nhiều của self). Cách dùng 1. Túc từ: (Object) Có nghĩa là chủ từ tác động vào chính mình thay vì vào một đối tượng khác, có thể không cố tình, thí dụ cầm con dao, đáng lẽ cắt bánh, cắt trái cây thì lại cắt luôn vào tay mình. Nhớ điều quan trọng nhất: chủ từ nào dùng đại từ phản thân đó. Chủ từ I phải dùng myself, chủ từ she phải dùng herself, không thể I lại kết hợp với himself, herself được. Trong câu mệnh lệnh, chủ từ là you được hiểu ngầm nên chúng ta sẽ dùng yourself hoặc yourseleves. :Oh, I cut myself ! (“Ối, tôi cắt tay tôi rồi”, vì thường là cắt vào tay) :She usually looks at herself in the mirror. (Cô ấy thường hay soi gương/ nhìn bóng mình trong gương.) :That electric cooker is automatic. It can turn itself off. (Cái nồi cơm điện ấy là tự động, Nó có thể tự tắt.) :They teach themselves to play the guitar. (Họ tự học đàn ghita. Tiếng Việt mình nói là tự học, tiếng Anh lại nói là tự dạy mình) :Be careful! Don' t hurt yourself!(Coi chừng! Đừng làm chính mình đau!) 2. Dùng để nhấn mạnh: Câu đã đầy đủ ý nghĩa, nhưng chúng ta thêm đại từ phàn thân để nhấn mạnh hơn vai trò của chủ từ. Có hai vị trí: đặt ở cuối câu, hoặc đặt ngay sau chủ từ, vị trí thứ hai nhấn mạnh hơn. :She makes small shelves herself . (Cô ấy tự đóng những cái kệ nhỏ.) :She herself makes small shelves. (Chính cô ấy đóng những cái kệ nhỏ.) Câu sau nhấn mạnh hơn việc cô ấy tự làm lấy, không phải ai khác đóng cho cô ấy. 3. By oneself = alone (một mình) Đây cũng là một cách nói nhấn mạnh, thay vì dùng chữ alone thì dùng “bởi chính mình”. :My father usually sits by himself in the living- room. (Ba tôi thường hay ngồi một mình trong phòng khách.) :Mary always goes to school by herself. (Mary luôn luôn đi học một mình.) Thành ngữ với đại từ phản thân *believe in yourself *blame yourself *cut yourself *enjoy yourself *feel sorry for yourself *help yourself (đây là câu mời ăn uống thân mật, có thể xem tương đương như câu "ăn tự nhiên nhé”) *hurt yourself *give yourself something *introduce yourself *kill yourself *pinch yourself *be proud of yourself *take care of yourself (tự chăm sóc mình, câu này có thể dịch là “bảo trọng nhé”) *talk to yourself *teach yourself *tell yourself *work for yourself *wish yourself (luck) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh